Gundam: Treaures of Zeon
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: The worlds of Gundam unite in a tale of Pirates, Adventure, Romance, Mystery and Treasure
1. Preview

Hey everyone, whilst I am working on Gundam Seed/Transformers I hope your all still voting for my next story idea. But while I'm doing those two I am also starting my most difficult project yet, and I'd like to give you the preview

**In the times when the world was still new and much had not been discovered their were two factions which ruled the sea and waves, those of the military and those who came be known as Pirates. Pirates covered every part of the ocean and visited many lands in their quests for fame, glory and treasure. But the most famous of these Pirates was the Captain of the Red Sailed ship Rafflesia, Captain Zeon Daikun. The legend stood that he had found treasure so vast that anyone who possessed it would be the richest and most powerful being on the Globe.**

**When the small fishing town of Acguy is visited by a band of pirates they take local drunk and storyteller Andrew Waltfeld with them. Shortly afterwards Athrun Zala, a young man working at the local tavern comes into possession of a piece of an envelope and a piece of paper. On the paper it reads:**

_**Takes this envelope to the ship of Blue Sails, where its captain's weapon is Freedom itself. There the race begins.**_

**With his friend Duo Maxwell alongside him Athrun soon comes face to face with wanted man Captain Kira Yamato of the Pirate Ship Albion. With a crew of some of the most feared and wanted Pirates alongside them they begin a quest to find Waltfeld and discover if the legend of Zeon is true. However along the way they must face many foes, Pirate and Military alike. Their most dangerous is the Legendary Pirate Char Aznable, the Red Comet who seeks the treasures of Zeon. However Char is being pursued by the Naval forces under the commander of Captain Amuro and his ship the White Base. **

**Inspired by the classic Treasure Island book and the Pirates of the Caribbean film trilogy the Mobile Suit Gundam saga is presented in a brand new form. Many favourite characters make their appearance as the different Gundam Worlds collide together in a tale of adventure, romance and mystery.**

**Gundam: Treasures of Zeon**


	2. The first steps

_That day the sun set but it seemed to set slower then usual, allowing them the light they needed to finish their task. Their vessel floated on the waters, her sails the colour of blood, as if the blood of the fools who tried to stop them had somehow been soaked up by them. The men were tired, weary, but they had to go on, if they were to protect that which they cherished. So it began, they must have walked on for at least five hours straight, never resting. The sunset still lingered as if to lead them on their way. Then they reached their destination, and they took it in, hid it so no one would ever find it. And under the eye of their captain they swore the great oath, to never reveal it anyone. And until the day when they saw fit to take it back they would for eternity sail the seas._

"And so thus it has been twenty years since that day, and still to this day the crew of the Blood Ship Rafflesia sail these seas. Still waiting for that day when they can return to it and become more powerful then kings," placing his tankard down Andrew Waltfeld finished his story. The old sea dog always came to the Haro Tavern where he would regale the customers with tales of the high seas, this was his most Popular, the tale of the Lost Pirates.

"And?" asked one customer, "there must be more to it?"

"I am afraid not, only the tales of their history. For every crewmate onboard that vessel was chosen Zeon Daikun himself. The captain only ever want the best, the finest pirates he could find. For he was a man who feared nothing and lived to see it all. No man has ever come close to being as great as Zeon, but one man still tries. The elusive Red Comet" said Andrew, with that many of the patriots laughed.

Near the fireplace a young man was clearing some of the drinks away with the landlady, a blonde woman named Sayla Mass. The young man had dark blue hair and as he cleared listened to Waltfeld's story with a smile on his face.

"You always listen in so carefully when he tells that particular tale. Haven't you heard it to many times already Athrun?" asked Sayla. Athrun Zala merely looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry Sayla, it's just…" he began.

"You dream of living that life, the life on the high seas" said Sayla as she threw a cloth over his head, "well start with the water in the kitchen for cleaning"

Athrun returned to the kitchen, most of the tankards were already clean and only a few things to clean up. He chose to hurry it quickly, it would be closing time soon and he usually had to end up taking a drunk Waltfeld home. Suddenly he heard a rap at the window, moving carefully he went over and opened it. No one was outside.

"Hey", Athrun jumped back as his friend's head popped up.

"Duo keep your voice down" he whispered, Duo Maxwell tried his best not to laugh.

"Well?" the ponytail earring young man asked as he held up a potato bag, "anything?"

Athrun sighed and quickly went into the nearby cupboards and brought out some food, which he threw into the open bag.

"Just remember most of this must be eaten by tomorrow evening. I'll be home after taking Waltfeld back to his" said Athrun.

"Yeah I know the drill, hey is that cake?" asked Duo when they heard the door open to which he ducked and darted away as fast as he could.

"Waltfeld's pretty drunk, you can head out now, I'll clean and close up" said Sayla as she gave Athrun his payment in a small bag.

"Thanks" he said as he put it in his pocket. Sayla watched him go with a smile.

"He may not make much but he never lets that stop him. You deserve better then this Athrun"

Waltfeld had lost his left arm years ago and his right leg had been damaged as well so he walked with a cane. His sword LaGowe always hung on the left side of his waist but he never used it. Also one of his eyes were gone with only a scar left keeping it tight shut.

"Another night, another moonlit walk under the stars, sorry to always be a burden Athrun" said Waltfeld as Athrun helped him to keep steady.

"I don't mind, you keep me entertained with your tales" said Athrun, "plus this is a good workout, remember I kept falling over the first few times I did this?"

"Aye, three years ago now that was, my how you have grown" said Waltfeld.

They walked through the cobbled streets of Acguy, a quiet fishing town located in Europe. The lower parts near the bay were where those who did not have much money lived. Also fishermen and their families lived here too. The town's trade was always fish, on many occasions Athrun had helped out bringing them in to make some money for him and Duo, who spent his days pick-pocketing.

They arrived at Waltfeld's place, a small shack with only two rooms, one was the bathroom. Placing Waltfeld down in his chair Athrun lit a candle for him.

"Thank you Kindly, your too good to a drunk like me," said Waltfeld, Athrun placed a blanket round him.

"It's never a problem" he said, Waltfeld looked at him and smiled, placing his hand on the young mans head and messed up his hair.

"Mark my works Zala, your destined for great things one day, after all its in your blood" he said.

Leaving Waltfeld to sleep Athrun walked on for ten more minutes till he reached his and Duo's home. It was an old deserted church, which had been boarded up years ago. Opening the door carefully he slipped inside and made his way up to the top of the church where an old iron bell hung. It was no much, but it was home, with a view of the whole town and the ocean.

"Glad you made it, was about to start without you" said Duo as he spread butter on the bread and poured out some water. The two began to eat what Athrun had let Duo have, sitting and looking out at the stars and ocean.

"Oh I almost forgot, I finally got it done the way I wish" said Duo as put his hand inside the bell, moving onto a piece of the structure to keep his balance. He then pulled out a scythe, the handle of it was jet-black coloured with a special sharp tip at the end, the blade shone in the moonlight.

"And behold, Deathscythe is born" said Duo as he threw up a piece of cheese and swung the scythe to cut it, one half was grabbed by Athrun.

"The blades light but made from the same metal like they use for Cannon Balls. Not even the Navy's GM blades can match this" Duo laughed as he swung it about a bit.

"What made you call it Deathscythe?" asked Athrun.

"Simple, because it's the name given to the blade of the collector of souls" said Duo.

"The Reaper?" asked Athrun.

"Pretty much" said Duo as he spun it in the air before brining it down so the tip of the blade nearly touched the floor before he brought it back up and propped it up against the wall.

"Hey Athrun, what was old Andy talking bout tonight?" he asked.

"The Zeon story again" said Athrun.

"The Rafflesia one huh? You think its true what they say? That Daikun and his crew still roam the seas?" asked Duo.

"I don't know, remember it's just meant to be a story. Sure Daikun was a real pirate who vanished twenty years ago without a trace. But the whole story cannot be true" said Athrun.

"But imagine if it is, come on Athrun remember when we left the orphanage five years ago what we said, we'd explore the world and have adventures, and become the greatest Pirates alive" said Duo.

Athrun chuckled, he had never forgotten that promise, it was his dream. Still smiling he looked at Duo.

"Hey, I got a deal for you" he said.

"Keep talking," said Duo, he always liked a good deal.

"If the tale is true and the legends are right then we'll be the ones to discover it, and on that day we'll be pirates" said Athrun holding out his hand. Duo's face showed a mouthful of teeth as he took his friends hand in his own.

"Deal"

Next morning the sun shone like it had yesterday, only today there were no clouds, just a clear blue sky and an ocean that glittered like diamonds. Walking through the bustling crowds of salespeople, fishermen and travellers the two friends started their day. Duo yawned as he managed to grab breakfast from a busy fruit seller.

"Do you have to carry that on your back?" asked Athrun, Duo had Deathscythe strapped to his back. Duo was now wearing his crimson red long jacket with the collar up.

"Never know when you'll need it," said Duo as he finished his apple.

"Come on, lets go check on Andy before we head down to the docks to help unload the fish" said Athrun picking up the pace a little.

"Why both of us, you know I'm not big on manual labour" said Duo as they arrived and Waltfeld's place. Both of them stopped in their tracks when they saw the crowds in front of it. The local police unit was preventing anyone from going in though the closed door.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Athrun to one of the onlookers.

"You not heard? They say in the early hours of this morning someone attacked Waltfeld's place. No on is allowed in till the investigation unit arrives. But they won't be here till this evening" she told them.

"You think he's been…you know?" asked Duo.

"No, I locked the door before I left, look, the doors not been touched, not even forced" said Athrun.

"Let me guess, you wanna go in?" asked Duo.

"Yeah, come on" said Athrun as he led Duo down one of the nearby alleys, after about two minutes of running they arrived at the back of Waltfeld's house, in front of them was a window frame with several pieces of wood blocking it.

"I helped put this in, lazy guy said he'd change the nails later since they were rusty" said Athrun as he carefully removed one of the plans with ease, then another one until there was enough space to climb in, Duo followed.

The whole house was in shambles, everything was either knocked over or smashed.

"One hell of a party" said Duo as they both started looking around.

"This is the chair he was sleeping in when I left, its been shot at" said Athrun noticing the back of the chair had a hole in it.

"They really went through this place, if they were thieves they would have just ran away with the good stuff" said Duo, "well that's what I would do"

"Nothing has been taken though, just knocked about, must the cuts seem a little sloppy, except this one" said Athrun as he saw how one of the table legs was cut clean and did not leave splinters.

"LaGowe did this, he fought back, so they must have come for him"

From outside the front door they heard a woman's voice scream.

"Please you must come quickly, its Sayla"

Moving fast the two left the house and went into a run as they made for Haro Tavern. Without thinking they rammed the door opened with one push. The tavern was empty and silent.

"Sayla, where are you?" said Athrun when he heard the door close and one by one the curtains opened to let sunlight in. Twenty men, all with a strange odour and shabby clothes now surrounded them. All of them held drawn a cutlass with a green handle.

"Those are Zaku blades, only one known type of people use those," said Duo.

"Pirates" said Athrun, suddenly from above they heard someone chuckling. As they looked up they could see Sayla tied to a rope across her waist a dangling from the wooden chandelier. Sitting on top of it with a pistol aimed at the rope was a man the same age as Athrun and Duo with short blue hair wearing sea green and white clothes.

"I was expecting her best customer to come running, not some wannabe heroes," he said with a grin.

"Must be their boss," said Duo, Athrun nodded and stepped forward.

"Where's Andrews Waltfeld?" he asked.

"Funny, I was about to ask you," said the fellow as he stood up, making the chandelier rock a little.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Duo.

"The captain of the Pirate Ship Zamouth Garr, Kamille Bidan" said the captain, "now tell me, where is Waltfeld?"

"Weren't you the ones who took him last night?" asked Athrun.

"Us? No we arrived an hour later, someone beat us too it" said Kamille.

"Then let Sayla go, she has nothing to do with this," said Athrun.

"True, but you see I'm still left without Waltfeld, so find him or your little barmaid here is my men's next meal" said Kamille. The pirates sniggered as they aimed their blades at the two.

"So what now?" asked Athrun.

"I dunno, I usually find the odd little prayer helps" said Duo as he knelt down. Athrun did the same as both closed their eyes. Kamille watched them, so did his crew, Sayla smiled and closed here's too.

"May this men find the holy light shines on them, amen!" shouted Duo as he threw three pellets down, which exploded with a blinding light. Kamille saw it a few seconds ahead and covered his eyes, a few of the pirates did too, the rest were caught off guard and felt the blinding pain.

"GET THEM!" shouted one pirate when suddenly the blades of six swords were cut clean away and hit the ground. Duo stood on the bar itself with Deathscythe in hand, the pirates were in near shock.

"That's right, it's the grand debut of the Deathscythe used by me. Duo Maxwell, the God of Death" said Duo as he turned ready for another attack.

Kamille growled as he placed his pistol by the end of the rope and fired the shot. The rope was cut and fell to the ground softly. Sayla was not attached, Kamille looked to his left. Athrun was placing Sayla down on the upper balcony of the tavern, she was a little shook up.

"You okay?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah, thanks," said Sayla, from behind him Athrun heard someone land on the banister over the balcony. Kamille was holding in his right arm a staff with a long blade on either end.

"Pretty fast, first time I have ever wasted a shot" he said, "but you might as well tell your buddy to surrender, no one can live against my skills with this weapon, its name is Zeta"

Athrun looked at Kamille and stood up and then jumped onto the banister, like Kamille not even wobbling as he stared at his opponent. Taking two steps forward he smiled.

"You move first then, Captain Bidan" he said. Kamille's teeth gritted in annoyance.

"Okay, you want to die?" he said as he then ran forward and swung one end of Zeta, "then DIE!"

As the blade neared Athrun the sound of metal clashing was heard, when Sayla opened her eyes again she saw the end of Athrun's coat float back into place. Clasped in his hands was a sword, which countered the blade of Zeta. Its handle was red like his jacket. A confident smile was on his face.

"That's a Katana," said Kamille.

"Its name is Justice," said Athrun as both pushed each other back. Kamille stood in a defence stance like Athrun, then a smile came over his face as he laughed.

"Justice, yeah right, you know how many weapons Zeta has faced that bore that name. And each of them nothing but a phony. I've seen it all, cutlass, axe, shield, gun and even a damn cannon. Your just screwing me around" he sniggered. Athrun smiled as he held his position.

Back on the ground the safe end of Deathscythe knocked three more over as Duo used his scythe to parry the attacks of the Zaku blades, managing to cut through a few more. Two more pirates moved in from behind, Duo back flipped before unleashing from his left arm a disc, which flew like a boomerang in front of the pirates. When it returned it was revealed to have two blades on either end. The disc had a slot in the middle, which connected to a wristband on Duo's arm. Moving his arm once the blades went into the disc as it shrunk. The Zaku blades then fell to piece and several belts hit the ground too.

"Next?" asked Duo, the Pirates knew they were beat and one by one made a run for the door.

"Chicken" chuckled Duo as he heard the sword of Athrun and Kamille's battle and looked up. Both had their blades meeting almost at every single second as they kept their balance also. Sparks even flew at some points. Once again the two met up close.

"Fake or not this guys good, but I don't have time for this," thought Kamille as he smirked, pressing a small button the bottom half of Zeta disconnected and landed in Kamille's free hand.

"Should have said where The Desert Tiger is!" shouted Kamille as he made his move. Duo was ready to attack but didn't have to. Athrun too had a hand free, and in grasped in it was a dagger. Kamille looked at it and his eyes widened in fear. The handle was jet black but the blade was blood red.

"That Dagger…Aegis" he said, Athrun took this chance and pushed both his blades, the blades of Zeta smashed into pieces. Kamille lost his balance as he stared straight into Athrun's eyes.

"That sword, that's the real thing, but he could not be…wait, no, the ancient spells, they were real!" that was his last thought before Athrun's foot landed hard into his stomach.

An hour later the police arrested the Pirates and Kamille and claimed their ship from the docks. With everyone in town Duo and Athrun took a breather in two of the chairs while Sayla brought them drinks and some food.

"Thank you guys, I am so grateful," she said.

"All in a days work" chuckled Duo when Sayla approached Athrun who was sat quietly by the fire.

"Athrun, last night, Waltfeld gave me this, to give to you" she said as she gave him a envelope and a small piece of paper. The envelope was sealed down tight as Athrun stared at it, Duo looked over his shoulder as he read out what was on the paper.

_**"Give this envelope to the ship of blue sails, to the captain who uses Freedom as his weapon, the race will begin"**_


	3. The Great Step

"Ship with blue sails and Freedom as a weapon" said Duo for the twentieth time that morning. Since yesterday he and Athrun had been trying to find clues to what Waltfeld's message meant after he was captured. So far the only new they had was that Kamille and his crew were being sent to jail after large amounts of stolen goods were found on their ship.

"Whatever is in this envelope holds some link to why he was taken, and if it was not Kamille then who took him?" said Athrun.

"Open the envelope, maybe that will help," said Duo. Athrun had been slightly tempted to open the envelope, but if it was for someone else then he chose not to. Taking one look at the ships in front of them again he sighed and stood up.

"Lets go back to Haro, maybe Sayla knows something new" he said.

Entering the tavern they found it was quiet as it usually was until five in the evening. After yesterdays incident a number of people came in to check on Sayla. But she had said she was fine and drinks were on the house for an hour, which made Duo doing his job easy. While Sayla cleaned some glasses the only other person there was sat with a drink in their hand and their head covered by a white hooded coat.

"Still no luck?" she asked as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Nope, checked everywhere, asked everyone, nothing" sighed Duo. Sayla brought them something to eat, which Duo paid for while Athrun read the letter a few times over muttering the words to himself. As he did he looked out of the corner of his eye. The Person with the hood, his head seemed to move under the cloth of the hood. It was as if he was listening in one what Athrun was saying. Duo was talking to Sayla but Athrun gave him a quick look as to say 'be wary' Duo caught on and blinked twice to say he understood. Athrun then began to mouth the words properly, the hood had moved back to its original position.

After a few more minutes Athrun chose to try something else and began to mouth the whole letter over and over. At first it didn't seem like the figure was listening but then Athrun noticed something, the figure could see him in the mirror behind the bar.

"We better go out again, I'll be back at seven if you need any help tonight" said Athrun.

"Probably will, since he disappeared this place has become Waltfeld search central base. But it'll probably be less drinking and more discussion so they will want to hear what you know" said Sayla.

"I think its best we don't reveal much though," said Athrun as he and Duo left. Sayla began to clean up the table when the figure rose up, placed some money on the table and left. As he stepped out the door and closed it he took four steps forward and looked around. In the blink of a eye he drew two daggers from his sides as Deathscythe and Justice were either side of the back of his neck. The two daggers were aimed at Duo and Athrun.

"Not exactly original, but your pretty fast on your feet" he said.

"Yeah, and unlike you our weapons know their mark," said Duo.

"Who said these were real daggers?" And before either of the two could try and guess what he meant the stranger threw the daggers to the ground and they exploded into smoke. The smoke soon cleared but the stranger was gone. Athrun looked down at the ground after they sheathed their weapons and found a fragment of the 'dagger'.

"Cleverly disguised. No one would think this is a smoke bomb," he said.

"He left this behind, damn he's fast" said Duo as he picked up the cloak which had been left. Athrun looked at it then smiled, putting his fingers into his mouth he whistled. Darting from the corner was Bucue, the Taverns dog. He had bright green eyes and had fur that was brown with black. At once he sat next to Athrun and gave a quick friendly bark to Duo. Athrun took the cloak and Bucue sniffed it.

"Lets go boy, remember, steady pace" said Athrun. Bucue barked again then ran towards town with Athrun and Duo in chase.

Bucue led them through the town all over the place, only stopping once or twice or get a quick drink or let the two humans get a quick drink. After five more minutes of running they arrived at Waltfeld' house.

"Inside?" asked Duo but Bucue was sniffing upwards. Duo looked at Athrun and nodded and made his way round to the side window again. Athrun looked at Bucue and going into his pocket pulled out a piece of biscuit and gave it to the hound.

"Back to the tavern" he said, Bucue didn't say anything and just darted off. Athrun smiled then looked at the house, the street was quiet, and most of the neighbours were helping with the search. Athrun noticed that there was a small ledge over the door, then above it was a windowsill.

"Well better then knocking" he said as he ran forward and jumped, his foot caught the door ledge and he pushed himself upwards, grabbing the windowsill and with all his strength pulled himself up so his feet touched it. Then he took one more jump, this one was higher and allowed him to land on the roof. The wind was up so his jacket swayed in the wind. But he was there, it was the same guy.

He was clearly of Chinese origin, his hair was black and tied back. He wore a dark blue vest with some form of symbols on it. His trousers were clear white and he wore soft looking black shoes. On his back was a metal pole the size of his arm. He turned and looked at Athrun.

"You again, any reason why your following me?" he asked.

"How about the fact you were listening and looking at what I was saying back at the tavern" said Athrun. The stranger smiled and chuckled a little.

"Maybe its because your saying something of interest" he said.

"You know what I was going on about, were you the one who…" began Athrun.

"No, but like Kamille we came in search of Old Waltfeld, however we were to late. But this is of no concern of you, just give me that letter and your part in this is over"

"Sorry buddy" said Duo as he opened the trap door and stepped out holding Deathscythe, "but someone has kidnapped our friend and we intend to learn whom"

"So how about giving us your name," said Athrun as he drew Justice. "And also what you want with the letter"

The stranger kept smiling as he slowly moved his hand back, then with amazing speed pulled the pole out, at once it extended and at the tip a large blade the size of a Meat Cleaver came out. Swinging the pole he took up a attack position with the blade in front.

"I am Wufei, this is the blade known as Shenlong, but I have named Nataku. You will not survive this fight"

"Want a bet!" shouted Duo as he moved in and swung Deathscythe, Wufei arched his back so the back of the pole hit the ground and allowed Deathscythe to hit the pole. It however did not slice through. Before Duo could move Wufei spun round on the ground and slide kicked him to the ground. Athrun took this chance and moved in, Wufei was back on his feet and as Justice came into view, Shenlong countered.

"What is that guy? Like he has no bones" groaned Duo as he got back on his feet. Wufei slid the pole forward and allowed himself to propel at Athrun to kick him in the chest. However Athrun moved to the side, missing the kick by inches and allowing his blade to slide from Shenlong. Wufei turned his head as Athrun moved in to attack and pushed himself back. The blade of Shenlong was heading for Duo as the end of the blade swept Athrun off his feet. Duo used Deathscythe to counter Shenlong and get himself back on his feet. Sliding a bit he saw a opening and threw the discus at once. The blades ejected, as Wufei landed he looked and saw the discus, with only a few seconds to spare he moved to the side, but the blade caught his right arm a little, producing a small cut. The disc came back but this time Wufei was ready as he back-flipped over it still holding Shenlong. The disc returned to Duo as Wufei landed.

"Not bad, I thought he would just be some show-off, but he's got some skill" Wufei thought when he heard footsteps from behind as Athrun attacked again with Justice. Wufei turned as the blade came close and allowed Shenlong counter it. Wufei moved the blade quickly causing Justice to slip from Athrun's hands. Duo moved in but had to counter as the end of the pole hit Deathscythe knocking him to the floor again. Wufei raised the pole and brought the blade down on Athrun.

"Could have been easier!" Wufei shouted however the fight was far from over as Athrun countered with Aegis.

"The Aegis Dagger? So that blade isn't a replica," said Wufei.

"Damn right" said Athrun as he used the moment to kicked Wufei in the side causing him to fly back and nearly fall off the side of the roof. Placing the dagger away Athrun picked up his sword and swung it a full 360 in his left arm before pointing it at Wufei.

"You still able to go, or you feel like talking?" he asked, Duo joined him as they both prepared to attack. Wufei rose up and chuckled.

"Oh I'm still going, and I won't stop till I…" he began.

"Stand down Wufei"

All three of them looked over. Stood on the chimney of the house was a young man the same age as Duo. His eyes were sky blue and his hair was a bit messy and light brown. He wore a long blue jacket similar to Athrun's. His shirt was white with what looked like a pistol holster strapped across his chest. His trousers were dark blue and his boots were jet black. On his head was a hat, which at once gave away what he was.

"A Pirate" said Duo.

"You too man with scythe please stand down, it is the one in red I wish to face" said the Pirate.

"Captain Yamato, they have a letter from him" said Wufei, at the sound of the name Athrun looked in surprise.

"Yamato? Kira Yamato? The Pirate who has a One Million price on his head?" he asked.

"Two million if I survive for another year" said Kira as he stepped down. As he pulled one side of his jacket back he pulled out a blade. A Katana, the same as Athrun's only the handle was blue. Like Athrun's the bottom of the blade had its name written in katakana. Athrun prepared to fight back but then read what it said on the blade.

"Freedom, the one who uses Freedom as a weapon. You are the one who Waltfeld wanted us to meet," he said. At that Kira smiled and laughed as he placed his sword away.

"What do you think Wufei? They passed?" he asked as Wufei put Shenlong away with the pole going back into its original form.

"Flying colours I believe" he said.

"What the hells going on?" asked Duo to Athrun as they carefully put their weapons back.

"Nothing to fear, Waltfeld asked us to test you when we arrived in port" said Kira, both Athrun and Duo looked confused.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both, Athrun Zala and Duo Maxwell"

Once they got down off the roof they departed quickly into the house where they found some bread to eat.

"So how do you know Andrew Waltfeld? And how come you're here in broad daylight, you're a wanted man" said Athrun.

"Wanted yes, luckily the one who drew my picture for the wanted poster takes bribes so I don't look as good as I am now" joked Kira. "And yes I know him, Andrew Waltfeld, the famed Desert Tiger, a good man and pirate"

"Pirate? He was a Admiral in the Naval Fleet" said Duo.

"That's the drink talking, he's been a admiral, fisherman, hell even once a travelling one man band. But in the end he was a fantastic pirate" said Kira.

"So how exactly do you know him?" asked Athrun.

"I was one of his crew, once a long time ago, I was only 9, orphaned, homeless, so I looked around the docks for work. That's when I saw his ship the Lesseps. I became a stowaway and hid in he cargo area. However I was caught and brought to him, I was expecting to die but then I realised he wasn't in the navy or the trading business" explained Kira, "but I can't discuss all this. Let's see the letter"

Athrun looked at Duo and Wufei and took out the letter and gave it to Kira, who after undoing the seal gave it back to Athrun.

"But…" began Athrun.

"Read the note inside first," said Kira. Athrun took out a folded piece of paper and read the note out loud.

"Athrun, congratulations on passing my former apprentice's test. By now I will be gone, where I do not know, taken by whom? I know not either. But I know that what they desire is in this envelope, after reading it you will have to make a difficult choice. Good luck my old friend. P.S. Duo you can tag along too"

"Thanks a lot" Duo muttered. Slowly Athrun looked in the letter to find a piece of folded paper. This one however was older and close to falling apart, unfolding it carefully he laid it on the table and read out the old handwriting.

"Now that is safe we must depart again. The treasure that I have left is the greatest known to man…" Duo was looking over his shoulder, both nearly fell over I surprise as Athrun kept reading.

"And so thus now we await the day its rightful owners come and find, we will sail the seas till those who are worthy find us and so thus we give to them the location, of the treasure that will make all royalty bow"

"This is impossible," said Duo.

"Its not" said Kira as he stood next to Athrun as the young man picked up the paper in amazement. "That is the last page of the Diary of Zeon Daikun, Pirate captain of the Rafflesia. Taken from the diary twenty years ago after they became legends. Zeon ordered that his most loyal crewmates return to the nearest bit of inhabited land. That crew member was none other then Waltfeld"

"What does this mean? What is this treasure?" asked Athrun.

"No one knows, but its is something that every pirate since that day as desired. You see it's a race, a race that means there is only one winner. And that winner could become greater then a King or Queen" said Wufei.

"But even if it does exist we have no clues or proof of a way to find it" said Athrun.

"The Spanish Coast, in the city of Goohn, that is the first clue I was given. But I cannot reveal everything to you" said Kira, "unless you join my crew"

"I'm sorry did I hear that right, you want us to join your crew. You the famed pirate Kira Yamato?" asked Duo, Athrun was speechless, just yesterday he had taken on a pirate now another was asking him to join his crew.

"Why us?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Waltfeld entrusted that diary piece to you and for you to deliver it to me. The Desert Tiger knows someone who is talented enough to be a pirate from a hundred yards away" said Kira, "I guess he also believed that if you join my crew you'd get a good head start in the world. Plus your friend here took on 20 of Bidan's finest men and sent them running scared. That is something to be proud of"

"Well I do my best" sniggered Duo. Athrun was still uncertain, leave Acguy? Leave his home? But still if he was to find Waltfeld maybe going with Kira was best, the guy seemed like a good person, if Waltfeld trained him.

"How long till your ship sets sail?" he asked.

"Two more hours, we leave after that," said Kira, Athrun nodded and stood up.

"I need to go somewhere first before I reach a decision" he said. A few minutes later he and Duo were back at the tavern where they told Sayla everything.

"So the treasure may exist? That must be why Waltfeld was taken," she said.

"And now we have a chance to find him and this legend, but Athrun is unsure" said Duo looking at Athrun who was sat at the bar.

"Not surprised, this town has been his home for years, guess he does not want to really leave" said Sayla. Sighing and smiling she approached Athrun.

"Athrun, over the years you have been here I have noticed that even though you work here you always spoke about how you wanted more from life. You wanted to live out the stories Andy would talk about. To go out there and see new things, well now is your chance. Even if it becomes a wild goose chase you'll still be able to see the world. Plus deep down you know your not made to work in a tavern, you're an adventurer Athrun Zala. So go live your dreams, and if I need to push you out the door and fire you I will" she said.

Athrun looked at her and smiled before getting up off the stool and looking at Duo, both nodded.

"Thanks Sayla, for everything over the years, when we get back it will be our turn to tell the tales" he said.

"Just stay alive," said Sayla, Athrun nodded and made for the door with Duo following, but before they could they heard a whimpering at their feet. Bucue looked up at them with sad eyes. Athrun looked at Sayla then knelt down and stroked Bucue before sighing.

"Oh come on then" he laughed as Bucue barked with joy and licked his face.

Down at the docks they soon found the ship, it was a pretty big ship about two times the size and length of Haro, across the front side was its name, Albion. Its figurehead was a strange looking ball with a smile on its face. As the crew loaded supplies onboard Kira gave orders as they did so.

"Welcome to the Albion, see you packed some things" said Kira, "whose the dog?"

"Bucue, he refused to leave us" joked Duo as the hound leapt onboard.

"So you made you choice then?" asked Kira.

"Can't stay here all my life," said Athrun, "something's I won't miss though, need some space". He and Duo looked at the church, kind of glad to have more room and space.

"Well then, welcome onboard the Albion," said Kira.

"Captain, last of the supplies are onboard, we have enough to last for the next two months but we may want to buy more when we reach our next destination" one of the crew told Kira.

"Excellent, alright you gang of thieves, prepare to cast off, you know the drill!" shouted Kira as he went onboard. As Duo and Athrun stepped onto the ship they found themselves caught a tornado of Crewmembers preparing to go. In about five minutes they were ready.

"Now then, lets set sail!" shouted Kira as the sound of fabric dropping could be heard, the sails were huge and looking up at them was like staring at the sky again.

"Sails of blue" said Athrun, his feet jerked as the ship began to move. Moving to the side he was joined by Duo and Bucue.

"Well, this is it," said Duo.

"Yeah, the first great step" said Athrun, "so long Acguy"


End file.
